


Lying By Omission

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Elevators, Gen, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, This is by far the most ridiculous thing ive ever written, gyuboo are DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: What happens when Seungkwan's hopeless foreign crush he and Mingyu openly discuss turns out not to be foreign.“I’ve told you this before. You could have a like super passionate sex affair where neither of you understand each other, but it’s okay because all you need is your bodies.” Mingyu says, watching the light above the elevator door slowly climb. “And you could write a steamy autobiography about it!” He waves a hand dramatically in front of them. “When lust transcends words, when passion erases boundaries, one gay Korean man finds solace in the arms of a man from another land. They speak no common language, but that of love.”





	Lying By Omission

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/status/923664153591648256) a few months ago and decided to follow through with it on a whim
> 
> enjoy xx

“This isn’t fair,” Seungkwan sighs deeply, stepping onto the elevator. “So close, yet so far.”

  
“It really is unfortunate,” Mingyu agrees, pressing for the fifteen floor and stealing a glance at the boy on the other side of the elevator in the process. He is looking down at his phone, like he always does when they ride the elevator up in the evenings, oblivious. “You really should’ve paid more attention in school, maybe then you wouldn’t be stuck in this situation.”

  
“I know,” Seungkwan groans, leaning against him. “Youtube videos can you only teach you so much English and I’m pretty sure that I can’t make anyone fall in love with me with simple greetings and the names of fruit.”

  
Mingyu cackles. “I’d be _very_ impressed if you could.”

  
“I wonder what I did,” Seungkwan says, blatantly staring at the handsome strong-featured boy just a few feet away from them. “To fall in love with the hottest foreigner in Seoul, who just so happens to live in our building, and for me to not speak English.”

  
“I’ve told you this before. You could have a like super passionate sex affair where neither of you understands each other, but it’s okay because all you need is your bodies.” Mingyu says, watching the light above the elevator door slowly climb. “And you could write a steamy autobiography about it!” He waves a hand dramatically in front of them. “ _When lust transcends words when passion erases boundaries, one gay Korean man finds solace in the arms of a man from another land. They speak no common language, but that of love_.”

  
The boy they had been riding with, discussing, and in Seungkwan’s case _pining_ after for months, _snorts_.

  
He covers his face with a hand, and Mingyu and Seungkwan watch, absolutely horrified as the boy laughs.

  
“Mingyu, I fucking hate you,” Seungkwan whispers slowly, fingers digging into his arm.

  
“I’m sorry,” The boy says after a moment, taking his hand away from his now rosy face. “But that is by far the best thing you have ever said,” he says, voice still jumping with laughter. Which is, Mingyu realizes, in perfect Korean. “And you’ve said some pretty fucking ridiculous things.”

  
“Thank you?” He replies, and he knows his ears are red. He’s in absolute shock. And embarrassed, as he realizes that they’ve not only been caught openly talking about the boy just now, but he’s been understanding and listening to them for _months_.

  
He is doing better than Seungkwan though, who is pressing his face into Mingyu’s shoulder and muttering something that sounds like “euthanize me”.

  
“I wanted to correct you the first time I realized you guys, uh,” the boy gives them a bashful smile. “were talking about me. But it was kind of funny and it gave me something to look forward to each night. But yeah, I guess I let it go on too long, sorry.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan says, voice muffled against Mingyu’s arm. “I’m so sorry.”

  
“Nah, it’s fine.” The boy says, with an earnest smile. “I only let it go on for so long because I was trying to find the best way to break it to you that yeah, I may have understood all that you guys were saying, but it only made me want to ask you out even more.”

  
Seungkwan quickly pulls away from Mingyu’s arm to look at the other boy. “Excuse me?”

  
The elevator stops, concluding what seems to have been the longest ride ever to Mingyu, and the door opens.

  
No one moves.

  
“So, this Friday work?” The boy asks Seungkwan with a gummy smile.

  
“No, but I will make it work,” Seungkwan replies, and Mingyu can't even be offended by his best friend throwing their weekly movie night out the window.

 

“What time?”

  
“Six?”

  
“Perfect.” Seungkwan nods, cheeks aglow. “You know where I live.”

  
“My name’s Hansol by the way,” Their, _not_ foreign neighbour tells them, stepping off the elevator. “And for the record Mingyu, I think _you_ should write that book.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for indulging me in this lmao don't forget to comment
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
